La lágrima de la luna
by Mithiriel
Summary: ¡¡¡¡¡CAPITULO 13!!!!!!!! PERDOOOOOONNNN POR LAS DEMORAS.........Llegan noticias de Lothlorién.....Hay una Traicíon.......tristes despedidas..... CAPITULO 13!!!!!!!......mejor leanlo.... R/R ^^UU!!!!!!
1. Capitulo 0: la llegada de Mithiriël

*Algunos de los personajes de esta historia son de el señor de los anillos (no todos, la mayoria.Algunos son míos, como Mithiriël y los caballos y…), y otros no son míos, *snifff….*, y todo lo ke se dice para k no me demanden.  
  
Hay un fragmento que no es mío, es del libro de el señor de los anillos, lo he insertado porque ayudaba a relacionar las dos historias entre si.  
  
Como esta historia esta relacionada con el señor de los anillos aparecen constantemente ( me refiero en toda la historia no sólo a este capitulo) referencias a dicho libro y al Silmarillion (también de Tolkien).  
  
Este primer capítulo es un poko rollo,pero si no no se entendería el resto de la historia.Espero ke os guste:)  
  
  
  
Boromir, Boromir… NO!!!  
  
Estáis muerto!  
  
¡Qué dolor, hermano! ¡Que los cauces del río Anduín os lleven hasta la eternidad!  
  
¡Oh no, Debo irme! Las tropas del enemigo están a punto de llegar y no dejaré que tomen la ciudad blanca.  
  
¡Descansad en paz hermano!  
  
  
  
Capítulo 0 La llegada de Mithiriël, lágrima de la Luna.  
  
Cuenta la leyenda que Elros, hermano de Elrond, Hijo de Eärendil y Elwing hija de Dior, hijo de Lúthien y Doriath, se enamoró de Niphredil, una descendiente de la antigua Gondolin con la que tuvo una hija ,Mithiriël.  
  
Niphredil murió poco tiempo después en un ataque de los orcos,en el que se llebaron a la pequeña, que tenía la conocida lágrima de la luna.Un regalo que su padre le dio al nacer.La más preciada joya de los Elfos junto a la que tenía Arwen,hija de Elrond,la estrella de la tarde.  
  
Elros que no tuvo noticia de lo sucedido hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y después de años de búsqueda,la dieron por muerta.  
  
Elros jamás pudo soportar tal pérdida, y eligió ser contado entre los hombres mortales convirtiéndose en el primer rey de Númenor.  
  
De lo que le pasó a Mithiriël, no se supo nada hasta más tarde,pués los orcos que la llevaban no llegaron vivos hasta la fortaleza de su amo.  
  
Lo que pasó nunca se sabrá del todo.  
  
Pero los orcos raptores de Mithiriël encontraron la muerte en el bosque de Fangorn.  
  
Fangorn(Bárbol),el mayor de los ents la recogió y la cuidó, sin saber su identidad.  
  
Tiempo después de la muerte de su padre, corrieron las noticias de que una joven elfa habitaba en el bosque.  
  
Elrond,que reconoció al instante a la hija de su hermano, sugirió que se fuera con Galadriel,que la adoptó como nieta y se la llevó a Lothlorién.  
  
Allí la joven Mithiriël fue instruida en las artes antiguas junto a su prima Arwen.  
  
Las dos crecieron juntas casi como hermanas hasta que Arwen se marchó a vivir con su padre en Ilamdris(Rivendel).  
  
Entonces Mithiriël decidió irse, contra la voluntad de su abuela.  
  
-abuela no puedo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo,¡desde que vine a vivir aquí no he salido más allá del Nimrondel!  
  
-Está bien,ya eres mayor para decidir por ti misma,pero mi deber es advertirte, nada es seguro fuera de aquí.Lo sabes perfectamente,nisiquiera uno de los nuestros y tu menos que nadie Mithiriël, no eres como las demás- dijo Galadriel con un tono enojado-La era de los elfos se agota lentamente,si el mal entra en Lorién,no podremos resistir mucho tiempo.  
  
-¡Pero abuela!,tuve un sueño,algo me dice que mi destino no está aquí, sino allí fuera.  
  
-Estoy esperando nuevas de Ilamdris,Elrond me informó hace tres días:  
  
"El ojo sin párpado lo busca, y tiene la vista puesta en Ilamdris y Lorién,el que no debe ser nombrado ha despertado".  
  
-¿Qué es lo que busca?…¿el qué?,dime abuela!  
  
-¿no lo recordaís?-dijo la dama del bosque sorprendida-  
  
"*Tres Anillos para los Reyes de los Elfos bajo el cielo.  
  
Siete para los Señores Enanos en los Palacios de piedra.  
  
Nueve para los Hombres Mortales condenados a morir.  
  
Uno para el Señor Oscuro, sobre el trono oscuro en la Tierra de Mordor donde se extienden las sombras.  
  
Un Anillo para governarlos a todos.Un anillo para encontrarlos, un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas en la Tierra de Mordor donde se extienden las sombras.*"  
  
-¿el anillo único? Cree…creía que fue destruido,dime que no es verdad abuela.  
  
-No puedo mentir, en un principio yo tambíen lo creía así,ha pasado tanto tiempo, aunque en las escrituras de Minas de Tirith…  
  
-¿El daño de Isildur?  
  
-Exacto.  
  
-Entonces yo corro el mismo peligro que los demás,nadie sabe quién tiene el anillo,¿no?  
  
-No del todo,y lamento no haberte podido contar esto antes, pero es un de los motivos por el que no te dejamos salir…  
  
-¡díme abuela,necesito saber!  
  
-Es sobre tu joya…  
  
-La lágrima de la luna-interrumpió Mithiriël impaciente-.  
  
-Sí,es más de lo que crees-dijo Galadriel en el tono más solemne que jamás habia escuchado-,cuando él se apodere del anillo vendrá a por ti,te engañará o te llevará a la fuerza,por eso no te dejamos salir…  
  
Mithrandir(Gandalf)se ha ido en busca de Curunir(Saruman) "el Blanco",el más sabio de su orden,él nos ayudará igual que ha hecho otras veces…  
  
-¿porqué no me lo habías dicho antes?,¿para qué la quiere?  
  
-Cuando forjó el anillo en las faldas del Monte del Destino,cometió un error,el anillo sólo puede dominar a las criaturas de la Tierra Media,no las que habitan más allá del mar…  
  
Por eso la quiere, tu padre era un gran guerrero,y un gran elfo y te dio nuestra joya más poderosa, un regalo de Valinor,aun asi,nadie ha podido desatar su poder.  
  
Con ella y el anillo de poder,el señor Oscuro,Sauron,dominaría todas las criaturas de la Tierra.  
  
Estás en un grave peligro.  
  
-Yo creía que la estrella de la tarde era superior a mi joya,¡no puedo cargar con esta responsabilidad!  
  
-Puedes estar tranquila por ahora,el secreto está bien guardado,sólo los Altos elfos los saben.  
  
Ahora vete a descansar,ya hablaremos de esto mañana,cuando reciba las noticias de tu tío.  
  
---------------- --------------------- ----------------  
  
*Mithiriël significa algo así como "chica joya gris-luna".  
  
El nombre quizá os suene de algo, porque aparece en el capitulo 7 de Destino y verdad de mi amiga Nariko(se lo pedí yo… ^^ más adelante ya se sabrá porqué).  
  
Espero que os guste y no dejeis de mandar Reviews. 


	2. Capitulo 1: Las noticias llegan

1.1 Capítulo 1 Las noticias llegan  
  
Junto con una suave brisa de fragancias primaverales llegaron los elfos enviados por Elrond,para informar a la Dama del Bosque.  
  
-Traemos noticias importantes-dijo el primero, con una voz grave aunque con ese toque melodioso de los elfos-Llevadnos cuanto antes ante la Dama Galadriel.  
  
El otro elfo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Los elfos de la Dama los llevaron ante el mallorn más alto,allí ya los esperaban Galadriel y Celeborn,su marido,que también estuvo presente en la batalla de los días antiguos.  
  
Los dos altos elfos los condujeron a un lugar seguro,donde hablaron durante horas. Mientras, Mithiriël estaba en el establo junto a su caballo favorito,Anárion.  
  
Al caer la noche,después de la cena,la Dama Galadriel hizo llamar a su nieta.  
  
-Mithiriël.  
  
-¿Qué quereís abuela?  
  
-Malas nuevas nos llegan de Ilamdris,estabamos en lo cierto.El anillo está a salvo allí por ahora,aun así no se podrá quedar mucho tiempo. Él lo busca ya, y tiene el ojo puesto en Lothlorién.Tendrás que irte.  
  
-¿Pero…hacia dónde abuela?  
  
-Al bosque de Fangorn,allí estarás segura.Los ents te protegerán.Fangorn ya está informado de tu llegada.  
  
-Entonces partiré mañana, antes que salga el sol.  
  
-No,debe ser esta noche.Es peligroso esperar demasiado.  
  
Mis sirvientes te han preparado el equipaje.  
  
-¿Anárion vendrá conmigo,no?  
  
-Sí,él irá donde tu vayas y también Elanor,una noble yegua gris y el joven Maicamor,su hijo.  
  
Ahora ven conmigo,he tejido unas ropas para tu viaje.  
  
Mithiriël se dirijió hacia una sala amplia llena de luz.  
  
Todo estaba hecho de oro brillante y piedras preciosas.  
  
Mithiriël pensaba como podía ser que nunca hubiera entrado allí.  
  
En un sillón de oro y rubies, la esperaba Celeborn,su abuelo.  
  
-Tengo una cosa para ti,quizás la necesites-dijo él mostrandóle una preciosa espada corta y liviana.  
  
Tenía un aspecto espléndido con incrustaciones de esmeraldas en el mango- pertenceció a tu madre.-Es herencia de tu familia.Fue forjada en los días de la antigua Gondolin.  
  
Mithiriël miró asombrada la espada.  
  
Entonces,Celeborn habló de nuevo.  
  
-Ahora,te pertenece-dijo Celeborn- y… te olvidas esto…-dijo dándole dos pequeñas y afiladas dagas de plata-.  
  
-Mis dagas…mmm…gracias-murumuró-.  
  
En ese instante Galadriel entró en la sala.  
  
-Aquí tienes-dijo dándole un precioso vestido en un azúl pálido y una bolsa llena de objetos.  
  
Hay coimas(lembas) suficientes para un mes,no creo que tengas que esconderte más tiempo.  
  
Ahora ven conmigo,quiero que mires en el espejo antes de irte.-dijo mientras salía de la habitación a paso ligero y Celeborn se despedía de ella con la mano-Los caballos te esperan fuera.  
  
Cuando salían de la habitación Mithiriël sintió que muchas aventuras estaban por llegar.  
  
La Dama del bosque la condujo hacia un patio interno lleno de flores y una gran fuente de mármol.  
  
Sacó una jarra de plata,la llenó de agua y la vertió en una bandeja también de plata.  
  
-Quizá lo que veas aquí te ayude en tu viaje.  
  
Mithiriël inclinó la cabeza y se quedó estupefacta al ver que su reflejo se borraba lentamente e iban apareciendóle imágenes.Algunas le resultaban familiares, como cuando estudiaba,el nacimiento de su caballo,Anárion…  
  
-te mostrará todo lo que fue,lo que es y lo que esta por llegar.- interrumpió Galadriel que miraba con ojos preocupados a su nieta-.  
  
Entonces vió un frondoso bosque,luego un río,después,retrocedió hasta cuando vivía en Fangorn  
  
Pronto se desvanceció y apareció el rostro de un joven en el espejo,parecía cansado como si viniera de un largo viaje.  
  
Tenía los ojos azules y penetrantes y su pelo rubio le caía sobre los hombros.A pesar de su aspecto arrogante y orgulloso,parecía estar sufriendo.  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el espejo cambió y aparecieron miles de orcos armados con antorchas y achas.Corrían bajando una colina oscura y en lo alto había una torre negra.  
  
"Barad-Dûr"-pensó asustada-.  
  
Una risa siniestra rompió el silencio y salió del espejo.  
  
Mithiriël no pudo aguantar la mirada y una punzada en el estómago la hizo caer de bruces al suelo.  
  
-Sé lo que has visto,-dijo Galadriel-es lo que ocurrirá si te cojen.Mi consejo es que no hables con nadie,por ahora.  
  
Tóma esto, ya no tengo más que ofrecerte,-dijo dándole una especie de colgante pequeño con una brillante sustancia dentro-es para Anárion, luz de fëanor,te será muy útil.Debes marcharte ya.  
  
Mientras Mithiriël montaba en su caballo y le colgaba la piedra,los otros dos caballos se reunieron junto a ella y arrancaron juntos a correr.  
  
-¡Que el manto de Varda te proteja!,¡Namarië!-dijo despidiéndose-,¡Ten mucho cuidado!  
  
Dicho esto esperó hasta que la silueta de su nieta se borró en el horizonte.Entonces regréso junto a su marido.  
  
----------------------- -------------------------- ------------------- --  
  
*Anárion significa "hijo del sol", Elanor es el nombre de una flor amarilla de Lothlorién y Maicamor significa algo así como "oscuridad aguda,penetrante" 


	3. Capitulo 2: Hacia Fangorn

1.1 Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero pronto viene la acción ^ ^P  
  
------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------  
  
1.2 Capítulo 2 Hacia Fangorn  
  
La luz de las estrellas iluminaba el camino mientras Mithiriël cabalgaba sin cesar hasta que el sol empezó a brillar en el horizonte.  
  
-Descansemos aquí.-dijo dulcemente a su caballo,mirando hacia un claro del camino donde podían esconderse-.  
  
Los caballos relincharon y obedecieron.  
  
Permanecieron allí,pastando mientras la elfa buscaba madera para cobijarse y dormir.  
  
Durmió unas pocas horas y decidió emprender el viaje,Fangorn no estaba muy lejos y si se apresuraban llegarían por la mañana.  
  
-Adelante,deprissa.-dijo al caballo y todos emprendieron la marcha tan rápido como pudieron.  
  
Pronto oscureció y el terreno se volvió abrupto,las curvas serpenteaban de un lado al otro y en el final del camino lento y pesado,había una colina.  
  
-Pasaremos la noche en lo alto de la colina-dijo sintiéndose derrotada por el cansancio y el hambre,no había comido desde que salió de Lothlorién-.  
  
Cogió algunas ramas y encendió una hoguera.  
  
Los caballos se quedaron junto al fuego comiendo algunas hierbas tiernas y Mithiriël se sentó cerca de ellos.  
  
De la bolsa de Galadriel sacó un paquete lleno de coimas,el pan de camino de los elfos.Comió un poco y luego se acostó.  
  
Se despertó de pronto, con un chillido horripilante,agudo, que helaba la sangre ,pronto oyó cascos de caballo, alguien se acercaba.  
  
Miró deprisa a su alrededor,Elanor y Maicamor estaban petrificados y Anárion la miraba esperando alguna orden.  
  
Lo más rápido que pudo,montó en su caballo y gritó:  
  
-¡Salid del camino,deprisa!  
  
La sombra negra montada a caballo los perseguía gritando con altos y bajos de voz.  
  
Mithiriël llegó a entender entre gritos entrecortados:  
  
-La Comarca,Aassjjj,los medianos…  
  
"¡Nazgûl!,el anillo!,el portador está en peligro."-pensó.  
  
-¡Deprisa,vámonos!-gritó-.  
  
Se desviaron por un sendero y perdieron de vista al jinete.  
  
Ante ellos se desplegaba un amplio muro de árboles altos y verdes.  
  
-¡Fangorn!-exclamó. 


	4. Capitulo 3: Los ents

1.1 Capítulo 3 los Ents  
  
Por miedo a encontrarse con el jinete se adentraron en la espesuras del bosque.  
  
Las ramas de los árboles entelazadas entre sí no dejaban pasar la luz de las estrellas, y Mithiriël cabalgaba a oscuras sin sentido.  
  
Decidió utilizar el regalo de la Dama.Acarició el broche de Anárion y cantó en la lengua antigua de los elfos.  
  
-¡a Beren,a Luthién(¡oh Beren,oh Luthién)  
  
nai i calo carnalya(ojalá* la luz de vuestros hechos)  
  
silesse mallënya,(brille en mi camino,)  
  
a Beren,a Luthién!(oh Beren,oh Luthién!)  
  
Una suave luz empezó a despertarse en el broche hasta que al final,un resplandor nítido iluminaba todo el camino.  
  
Pronto llegaron a lo alto de un sendero,que se dividía en dos.  
  
Mithiriël decidió acampar allí,era tarde.  
  
Buscarían a los ents después de descansar.  
  
A medida que iba haciéndose de día,unos frescos rayos de luz iluminaban el suelo,arrastrando la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Un extraño sueño la perturbaba.Era de noche y llovía mucho,ella cabalgaba con Anárion.Corrían por un sendero oscuro como si alguién los persiguiera,era un especto oscuro en forma de jinete negro.Anárion corría veloz,pero el jinete cada vez estaba más cerca,y más cerca,la cogía por detrás y le tapaba fuertemente la boca con la mano,intentaba gritar pero no podía.  
  
Y la mano la apretaba más y más…una mano enorme y rugosa como la corteza de un árbol le sujetaba la boca impidiéndole gritar… y… entonces despertó.  
  
-Había un Nazgûl rondando cerca,podrías estar en peligro.  
  
Ithilwen,te he asustado?  
  
Sólo había alguien que la llamara así.  
  
-¿Fangorn?-preguntó mientras se giraba para verle el rostro-.  
  
-¡Claro!,oh pequeña, ¡has crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo!  
  
Tranquilo Anárion,¡soy yo Fangorn!-dijo mientras le acariciaba la crin dorada-.  
  
Ven te llevaré a casa,no está muy lejos de aquí.Allí podrás descansar y creo que Ramaviva tiene mucho que contarte.  
  
-Tengo muchas ganas de verle.-dijo entusiasmada-.  
  
El cansancio y la sensación de peligro habían desaparecido al lado de Fangorn.-  
  
Caminaron durante casi todo el día entre la espesura del bosque hasta llegar a la casa de Fangorn,cerca del Limclaro.  
  
-¡Ithilwen!-exclamó una voz desde el interior-.  
  
-¡Ramaviva!-dijo corriendo hacia él para abrazarle-.  
  
-Ya tendreis tiempo para hablar,-interrumpió Fangorn-Ahora nuestra invitada tiene que descansar.  
  
Te he preparado tu habitación,-dijo el ent-Anárion,Elanor y Maicamor pueden quedarse por aquí si así lo quieren.  
  
Vayamos dentro,el bosque es peligroso por la noche.  
  
---------------------------------------- -------------------- -------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Este capitulo es un poco corto, pero perdí mucho tiempo con la traducción de la canción al quenya ^ _ ^  
  
*nai se puede traducir como "ojalá" o como "que".  
  
Ithilwen significa dama de la luna. Fangorn la llama así porque la noche que la encontró la luna tenía un resplandor especial.  
  
-Os recomiendo que no os perdáis el próximo capítulo, es clave para la historia y a partir de ahí todo va a cambiar…  
  
Y por supuesto, no dejéis de dejar reviews ^ ^ P 


	5. Capitulo 4: El hallazgo del río

Capitulo 4 el hallazgo del río  
  
El suave caer de las hojas despejo la oscuridad de la noche y Mithiriël salió de su habitación.  
  
-¡Aiya, Ithilwen vanya vendë!(¡hola,Ithilwen doncella preciosa!)  
  
-¡Aiya!,Ramaviva,mellonnya.(¡hola!,Ramaviva,amigo mío)  
  
-Estamos preparando una fiesta en honor a su llegada,esta noche vendrán todos los ents del bosque a celebrarlo.-dijo Fangorn apresurado a Ramaviva  
  
-¿Ithilwen,todavía estás aquí?-Preguntó Fangorn,que venia apresurado- necesitamos jugo de "alalmë" para un brebaje,sin esto no podremos terminar los preparativos de la fiesta.  
  
-¿En que parte del bosque crece esta planta?  
  
-En las orillas de río,en la frontera entre Fangorn y Rohan,pero las mejores están bajo las cataratas del Rauros.  
  
-Está bien.¿tullyënenya Ramaviva?(¿Ramaviva vienes conmigo?)-sugirió Mithiriël-Volveremos antes que oscurezca.  
  
-Te traigo tu caballo entonces-dijo Fangorn marchándose-.  
  
Pronto estuvieron listos,y Mithiriël cabalgaba con Anárion y Ramaviva iba detrás.Elanor también iba con ellos pero Maicamor era demasiado joven para tan largo viaje y se quedó en el bosque.  
  
Ya casi al final del día,después de una larga caminata,encontraron un pequeño sendero que llevaba al río.  
  
A lo lejos podía verse el sol,que se escondía en las montañas enrojeciendo el lecho del río.  
  
Entonces Mithiriël bajó del caballo.  
  
Se sentaron en la orilla y la elfa comió un poco de coimas mientras miraba el agua tranquila y escuchaba a Ramaviva, que cantaba una antigua canción éntica sobre las ents mujeres.  
  
-Hiruvalyë Ramaviva(Ramaviva las encontrarás)-dijo en un susurro intentando calmar a melancolia de su amigo-.  
  
Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado,una pequeña embarcación de madera con rasgos élficos,que parecia estar vacía se deslizaba río abajo.  
  
-¡a Lothlorieno cirya!(¡Una barca de Lothlorién!) -exclamó mientras se metía en el agua acercándose a la barca-.  
  
-¡Ithilwen espera!-gritó ya tarde Ramaviva-.  
  
Mithiriël estaba petrificada, no podía apartar la vista de lo que había dentro de la barca.  
  
-"¡el hombre del espejo!"-pensó-"armas de orcos… no, no son orcos…Uruk- Hai…".  
  
Ramaviva había llegado donde estaba ella.  
  
Mithiriël con dificultades dijo:  
  
-¡Ayúdame!,- gritó mientras intentaba empujar la barca-creo que está inconsciente.  
  
Ramaviva arrastró la embarcación hasta la orilla.  
  
Entonces Mithiriël lo examinó,se quedó muy asombrada al ver el cinturón de oro con motivos élficos que llevaba,y le resultó familiar.  
  
-"¡claro!,estaba en la habitación,en Lothlorién…es un regalo de la abuela…Quizá es alguien importante…".  
  
¿Ramaviva-dijo- ¿istar hiruvalyë sulcalótë ar asëa aranion?(¿Sabes "donde" encontrar flores de sulca y athelas?)  
  
-Fangorn istaruva(Fangorn lo sabrá)-dijo él-deprisa llevémoslo.  
  
Ramaviva tumbó al hombre encima de Anárion,Mithiriël se montó en Elanor y partieron deprisa.  
  
La oscuridad invadió el bosque y empezaba a hacer frío,pero Mithiriël insistía en apresurar la marcha.  
  
El aspecto del hombre del río parecía empeorar,se tambaleaba constantemente y le sudaba la cara.  
  
Tardaron poco en llegar a la casa de Fangorn,pero para sorpresa de todos no había nadie.  
  
-¿Dónde está Fangorn?-preguntó Mithiriël que se había olvidado por completo de la fiesta-Ramaviva,llévalo a mi habitación.  
  
Dicho esto se fue en busca de las hierbas de Fangorn.  
  
El hombre tumbado en la cama de Mithiriël parecía estar muy grave.  
  
-Esto te calmará el dolor-dijo dándole un brebaje hecho con plantas-y esto,- dijo mezclando una sustancia rojiza que desprendía una fragancia dulce-es el antídoto,a no ser que sea demasiado tarde.  
  
-Ithilwen-dijo Ramaviva-iré en busca de Fangorn,él nos ayudará.  
  
-Está bien,ten cuidado.  
  
Mithiriël se pasó toda la noche cuidándolo hasta que le bajo la fiebre,entoces se quedó dormida.  
  
Los primeros rayos del sol trajeron a Ramaviva de vuelta.  
  
-Ithilwen-dijo el ent para despertarla-Hay un concilio de ents,quizá ocurre algo grave.Quédate aquí,estarás más segura.Espero poder volver pronto.¡Namarië!(¡Adiós!)  
  
Ramaviva se marchó tan rápido como había llegado, dejándola con el hombre del río que parecía recobrar los sentidos.  
  
----------------------------------- --------------------------------------- -- ------------------------------------------  
  
Uff! Por fin acabé este capítulo! Pensé que no podría hacerlo…^ - ^  
  
Lo de los diálogos en Quenya es un poco difícil (seguro que hay algun fallo por ahí), pero lo he hecho lo mejor que pude,espero que os guste…Y dejen reviews !!!  
  
Pd:pronto saldrá la comunidad y se liará mucho la cosa… 


	6. Capitulo 5: Boromir

Hay que mencionar que ni los personajes excepto Mithiriël y los caballos, que aparecen en este capitulo no son mios.Tampoco lo son los escenarios, ni los fragmentos que hacen referencia al libro del Señor de los Anillos, los incluí para la mayor comprensión de la historia(es lo que le ocurrió a Boromir).  
  
Capítulo 5 Boromir  
  
Lentamente el hombre abrió los ojos  
  
"¿Estoy muerto?"-pensó mirando a la elfa-"¿qué es esa luz?,es un ángel…"  
  
-¿dónde estoy?-consiguió preguntar-.  
  
-En Fangorn.  
  
-Fangorn…-murmuró-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?  
  
-Es un poco largo de explicar.  
  
Ahora descansa-dijo ella acariciándole la frente-todavía no estás recuperado…  
  
Lentamente cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño poco profundo, donde los sucesos que le habían ocurrido en los últimos días le recorrían la mente sin cesar.  
  
Frodo,el anillo,los medianos,los orcos,las flechas,Aragorn…  
  
Pero a partir de ahí no recordaba nada,un espacio negro le borraba los recuerdos.  
  
Estuvo hablando en sueños durante horas.  
  
Mithiriël empezó a entender que tenía alguna relación con el único,el portador y con su tío,Elrond.  
  
Pero el veneno parecía volver a hacer efecto.  
  
Sudaba…  
  
Le subministró otro poco de antídoto.  
  
El hombre no tardó a despertar de nuevo.  
  
-Me duele mucho la cabeza…  
  
¿Quién eres tú mujer elfa?-preguntó en tono arrogante-.  
  
-Mi nombre es Mithiriël hija de Elros-respondió ella algo ofendida-¿Cuál es el tuyo hombre del río?  
  
-Boromir,hijo de Denethor senescal de Gondor-dijo él sonriente al ver que la había ofendido-Elros…hermano de Elrond-murmuró-¡Ay!-dijo intentándose mover-¿por qué me salvaste?,tendría que estar muerto-dijo pensando en lo que le había ocurrido-¿porqué no me dejaste morir?-entonces recordó lo que le dijo Galadriel cuando llegaron al Bosque-Disculpa ser tan brusco,tu no sabes nada-añadió intentando ser más amable-.  
  
-Sé más de lo que crees Boromir,hijo de Denethor.Por eso no te dejé morir- replicó ella-un poco maleducado para ser hijo de un senescal-añadió–"aunque muy guapo"-Pensó-.  
  
Has estado hablando en sueños.  
  
-Un momento -dijo él enojado- ¿A quién sirves tú y qué quieres?-Boromir temía poner en peligro a sus amigos-.  
  
-Yo no sirvo a nadie excepto a mi misma,aunque si lo que quieres saber es si sirvo al enemigo,siento decepcionarte-dijo ella ironicamente-Pero si me gustaría saber qué tienes que ver tú con el único.  
  
Mithiriël cogió una silla y se sentó cerca de la ventana en el fondo de la habitación.  
  
-No tengo nada que ver y además eso a ti no te importa.  
  
-Está bien señor senescal…,al menos díme como conseguiste sacar ese cinturón de Lothlorién.  
  
-Es un regalo de la Dama del Bosque.  
  
-¿La abuela?-dijo ella- ¿Y por qué te lo dio a ti precisamente?,¿no lo habrás robado verdad?  
  
-No,no.Soy un hombre bién educado-dijo intentando enojarla-y como Galadriel es tu abuela puede que te lo cuente-añadió-.  
  
Para empezar te mentí,si que tengo una relación con el único y su portador, aunque si no te importa no revelaré su nombre-dijo Boromir haciéndose el interesante-.  
  
-Bolsón.–dijo ella recordando lo que dijo él en sueños para molestarle-.  
  
Entonces Boromir prosiguó su relato:  
  
-Fui uno de los acompañantes del portador del anillo, aunque no fue ese el motivo por el que viajé a Rivendel.  
  
Mi hermano Faramir y yo tuvimos un sueño…, ahora no lo recuerdo muy bien…- dijo incorporándose un poco para verla- algo sobre el daño de Isildur…  
  
-Se refiere al único,-respondió ella sin dejar de mirar la ventana-leí todos los escritos de Minas de Tirith hace ya tiempo.  
  
-¿Has estado allí?-preguntó él recordando su tierra-.  
  
-No, desde que dejé Fangorn y me fui a Lothlorién no he salido más allá del Nimrondel.-dijo ella apenada mientras él la miraba-.  
  
Me los trajo Mithrandir…aunque puede que te suene más Gandalf.  
  
-Oh,claro que si,-dijo él-venía con nosotros-entonces cambió de tono-le perdimos en Moria.  
  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó ella,dejando de mirar la ventana-Cuéntame por favor.  
  
-Desde que salimos de Rivendel nos hizo de guía,intentamos cruzar las montañas Nubladas pero nos resultó imposible,entonces Gimli el enano sugirió que la cruzaramos por debajo.  
  
-¿Mithrandir no tenía noticia del mal de las profundidades de Moria?  
  
-Si,creo que si, pero nuestra misión era muy importante y no podíamos volver atrás.  
  
Estuvimos atravesando la ciudad-mina un par de días o tres, estaba muy oscuro y sólo Gandalf conocía el camino...  
  
Recuerdo que nos atacaron los orcos, eran miles...¡Ay!-dijo intentando moverse-esas inmundicias tenían un ogro de las cavernas.Era enorme i asqueroso tuvimos problemas para desacernos de él.Golpeó a Frodo,ya sabes,Bolsón…-dijo Boromir-creíamos que lo había matado.Legolas le disparó varias flechas y acabamos con él.  
  
-Legolas,del Bosque Negro-murmuró ella-.  
  
Mithiriël lo conocía de haberlo visto alguna vez en Lothlorién como invitado de Galadriel pero habló poco con él.Su padre era el rey Thranduil que,por razones políticas, visitaba amenudo Lothlorién y siempre se había mostrado muy amable con Mithiriël.  
  
-Entonces todos los orcos se fueron,y una luz rogiza lleno la sala...  
  
-Oh no, os topasteís con él...-dijo ella muy interesada en la historia-.  
  
-Gandalf nos dijo que teniamos que huir cruzando el puente.  
  
Ibamos lo más rápido que podíamos,pero esa especie de bola de fuego con látigo nos perseguía.  
  
Estabamos casi todos ante la salida cuando Gandalf se paró e intentó impedirle el paso.Parecía que Gandalf había ganado, Cuando el látigo de la Bestia...no sé cómo se llama...  
  
-Balrog-Dijo Mithiriël con repugnancia-maldito,valarauko.  
  
-Le agarró los piés,-prosiguió Boromir-no pudimos hacer nada,cayeron los dos al vacío.  
  
Entonces Aragorn tomó el mando.Tuvimos que seguir el camino y cerca de los Argonaths, allí cometí el peor error de mi vida-dijo con ojos cristalinos y mirada fiera-intenté quitarle el anillo a Frodo...  
  
Mithiriël se quedó estupefacta mirándolo con asombro.  
  
-Mi pueblo lleva mucho tiempo luchando,ya nadie creía en nosotros… pensé que podíamos utilizar el anillo para una buena causa...  
  
Esa maldita cosa me susurraba en los oídos y no me dejaba dormir,me llamaba...  
  
Me arrepentí rápidamente,no sé... estaba como poseído...pero el mediano ya se había ido.  
  
Entonces nos atacaron unos orcos muy raros,nunca había visto de esos.Eran más altos y más fuertes y resistían mejor la luz del sol...  
  
Encontré a dos de los medianos, Merry y Pippín,les defendí lo mejor que pude pero me superaban en número.Me dispararon varias flechas,pero recuerdo que seguí luchando.  
  
Hablé con Aragorn pero a partir de ahí no ya recuerdo nada...  
  
-Tuviste suerte de que te encontraramos Ramaviva y yo,el veneno de los Uruk- Hai empieza a hacer efecto cuando llevas un par de días inconsciente...  
  
-Ummm,tengo hambre,¿no tendrás nada para comer verdad?  
  
-Sí yo también.Voy a por mi bolsa-dijo ella-.  
  
Se habían pasado el día hablando y parecía que se conocían de toda la vida.  
  
-Aquí tienes,-dijo dándole un paquete envuelto en hojas-Son coimas…,¡lembas!-dijo riendo al ver que no la entendía-.  
  
-¡No te rías!.-dijo él sonriendo-.  
  
Alguién tocó la puerta.  
  
Mithiriël abrió.  
  
Era Ramaviva,tenía un gesto de preocupación en la cara.Eso no era muy típico de él.  
  
-Hay problemas serios,Ithilwen,Curunir nos ha traicionado,todos los ents vamos hacia Angrenost (Isengard).  
  
-Entonces nos tendremos que ir de aquí-dijo Mithiriël preocupada-.  
  
-¡áva carë!(no lo hagas)-dijo Ramaviva-.  
  
Será mejor que os quedéis aquí hasta que vuelva.  
  
-Te echaré de menos-Dijo Mithiriël-.  
  
-Ithilwen sabes que siempre estoy contigo.  
  
-¿Ithilwen? ¡Dijiste que te llamabas Mithiriël!-dijo Boromir enojado de veras-.  
  
-Así es como la llaman en Fangorn-dijo Ramaviva-.  
  
-¿Por qué?-Preguntó otra vez-.  
  
-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?-dijo Ramaviva-.  
  
Mithiriël lo miró sorprendida sin entender nada.  
  
-Ya lo descubrirás-dijo el ent-¡Namarië,vanya vendë!(¡Hasta pronto, Doncella preciosa!)¡Adiós Boromir,y cuídala!  
  
  
  
-¡Namarië Ramaviva,mára mellon!(Adiós Ramaviva buen amigo)-dijo ella despidiéndose apenada-.  
  
Hacía poco tiempo que estaban juntos y ya tenían que separarse.  
  
Cerró la puerta, dio las buenas noches de mala gana a Boromir y se fue a dormir a la habitación de al lado,que estaba vacía.  
  
--------------------- ------------------------ ----------------------- ----- ----------------------------------  
  
Gua! Si que me he enrrollado en este capitulo!  
  
Bueno, este es el principio de una gran historia de amor ^ ^  
  
Un poco turbulenta quizá, pero muy intensa.  
  
En el próximo capitulo Mithiriël estará en peligro…No adelantaré nada, aún lo estoy escribiendo ^ ^ P  
  
Dejen reviews porfa!!! 


	7. Capitulo 6: secretos revelados

Capítulo 6 Secretos revelados.  
  
No hablaron en todo el día excepto en la hora de la cena.  
  
-¿No hay nada más para comer,mujer elfa?-dijo Boromir en el tono arrogante de siempre-.  
  
-No a no ser que prefieras los brebajes de los ents-respondió ella ironicamente-.Pronto nos quedaremos sin comida a no ser que vuelva Ramaviva.  
  
No se hubiera marchado de aquí a no ser que fuera algo realmente grave...- murmuró-.  
  
-Por cierto...-dijo Boromir cambiando de tema-¿Qué significa Ithilwen?- Boromir le estuvo dando vueltas toda la noche intentando entender lo que dijo Ramaviva-.  
  
-¿No sabes élfico?  
  
-No-respondió rotundo- y cuando vosotros dos os ponéis a  
  
hablar me pongo enfermo.  
  
-Lo podias haber dicho antes –dijo ella sonriente-Significa dama de la luna.  
  
-¿por qué te llaman así?  
  
-Todavía no lo sé del todo,dicen que fuie secuestrada por orcos cuando era un bebé, estos mataron a mi madre…-dijo angustiada-en su camino se toparon con Fangorn,que me rescató y me cuidó hasta que me fui a Lothlorién.  
  
Dicen que sucedió algo raro-Mithiriël no pensaba mencionar la joya bajo ningún concepto por más que apreciara a Boromir- esa noche y la luna tenía un resplandor especial.  
  
-¿ Y quién es Curunir y qué os ha hecho?-volvió a preguntar-.  
  
-¿Sabias que no puedes esperar tantas respuestas de un elfo?  
  
-Si, creo que sí-dijo sonriente-Legolas me lo dijo una vez.  
  
-Está bien.-dijo la elfa divertida-Pero dirás qué nos ha hecho Curunir...- dijo para si misma-Curunir es Saruman-afirmó-y si no me equivoco intenta quedarse con el anillo.  
  
-Entiendo...-dijo Boromir intentando pensar si ella tenia algo que ver con el asunto-pero...¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los ents?-preguntó al fin-.  
  
-No sé...eso es lo que me preocupa.  
  
Voy a salir,-dijo Mithiriël-no tardaré mucho.  
  
Mithiriël se fue hacia donde estaban las caballos.  
  
Anarión fue corriendo a saludarla.  
  
Se dirijió a Maicamor , le quitó los motivos élficos que llevaba y le colgó una nota que decía:  
  
A la dama del Bosque:  
  
No puedo dar mucha información por si esta carta no llega hasta Lothlorién.  
  
Curunir es un traidor.  
  
Tenéis que estar alerta.Avisad a los de Ilamdris.  
  
Espero que nos veamos pronto.  
  
Mithiriël (Mith).  
  
-Mañana por la mañana emprenderás una misión muy importante,-le dijo al joven caballo-le llevarás la nota a la abuela.  
  
Puede que sea peligroso,-le susurró mientras le acariciaba el pelo oscuro- pero sé que puedes hacerlo.  
  
El caballo relinchó en señal de aprobación.  
  
Mithiriël se quedó fuera un buen rato con los caballos.  
  
Se sentía un poco sola,pero no quería meter a nadie en problemas y menos a Boromir que parecía haber sufrido mucho.Además su abuela la advirtió que no hablara con nadie y había hablado demasiado.  
  
Empezaba a hacer frío,y el viento soplaba fuerte en una noche sin luna.  
  
Mithiriël miró las estrellas.  
  
"¿por qué yo...?"-pensó-.  
  
Bajó la cabeza y luego se dirigió a la casa.  
  
Entró en la habitación de Boromir.  
  
Ya se encontraba mucho mejor,podía levantarse y caminar,aunque con dificultades debido a las heridas que tenía.  
  
-Veo que estás mejor-dijo sin mirarlo-buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches-dijó él ignorándola-.  
  
Él también se sentía solo,pero sentía que la elfa tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.  
  
Recordó lo que le dijo Galadriel sólo a él:  
  
"Si la compañía fracasa no todo estará perdido,  
  
Alguién llegará a ti cuando menos lo esperes,  
  
1.1.1 El peligro será mayor entonces, pero…"  
  
No podía recordar más,y el halo de misterio que envolvían las palabras de Galadriel no le gustaba nada.  
  
Era una noche tranquila, demasiado tranquila para un bosque, donde los animales aprovechaban la noche para salir de sus escondites.  
  
Pero esa noche,nisiquiera se oía el susurro de los buhos al lado de la ventana.  
  
Boromir no podía dormir,se despertaba constantemente con el mínimo ruido.  
  
-Son imaginaciones tuyas Boromir-se decía a si mismo-aquí no hay nadie.  
  
Y volvía a dormirse.  
  
Entonces oyó un fuerte crujido, y una especie de olor a quemado entraba en su habitación.  
  
Salió sigilosamente cogiendo su espada mellada(se le rompió cuando luchó por última vez contra los orcos).  
  
Todo ardía en llamas.  
  
Alguien corría entre el humo por los pasillos, una silueta que le resultaba familiar.  
  
-¡Orcos!,-" ¡Oh no,Mithiriël!"-pensó asustado.Una punzada aguda le heló el cuerpo-.  
  
Caminando como pudo se acercó a su habitación, y de una patada abrió la puerta.  
  
Se quedó petrificado.  
  
Había tres orcos en la habitación de Mithiriël.  
  
Uno le tapaba la boca impidiéndole gritar;el segundo,la agarraba de brazos y piernas para que no pudiera escapar y el otro intentaba sacarle algo que llevaba en el cuello con un puñal.  
  
Le habían quitado su espada y sus dos dagas.  
  
Mithiriël estaba llorando y se quedó sorprendida al verlo.  
  
Rápidamente Boromir arrebatió contra el orco que iba armado.  
  
Le atravesó con la espada y se dirigió al siguiente que estaba preparado para el combate.  
  
Mithiriël se deshizo como pudo del orco que la sujetaba y logró alcanzar una de sus dagas.Pero no se atrevió a usarla.  
  
Le dio un golpe en el estómago y Boromir le hirió por la espalda.  
  
Mithiriël le pasó la espada de su madre y cogió la otra daga y metió algunas de sus cosas en su bolsa.  
  
El techo en llamas se derrumbaba.  
  
-¡Deprisa Mithiriël!-gritó Boromir-¡Vamonos de aquí!.  
  
Boromir apartaba todos los orcos que se ponían en su camino y Mithiriël corría destras de él asustada.  
  
Estaba cansada, ya no podía correr más y cada vez había más orcos.  
  
Se cayó al suelo.  
  
-¡Venga Mithiriël tu puedes!-gritó Boromir-cogiéndola de la mano-ya estamos cerca de la salida.  
  
Los dos corrían juntos como podían,ya casi asfixiados por el humo cuando llegaron a la puerta.  
  
Derribaron los orcos que la vigilaban.  
  
A lo lejos se acercaba una luz brillante.  
  
-¡Anárion!-gritó Mithiriël.  
  
Los caballos llegaron pisoteando algunos orcos que huían asustados por la luz del caballo élfico de Mithiriël.  
  
Estos eran relevados por más orcos.  
  
Mithiriël se acercó corriendo a Maicamor.  
  
-¡Corre Maicamor véte!,¡debes cumplir tu misión!,-dijo mientras montaba en Anárion-¡no te pares por nada!,¡deprisa!  
  
Boromir se había quedado atrás luchando contra los orcos.  
  
Estaban apunto de golpearle cuando…  
  
-¡Boromir, nooo!-gritó Mithiriël-.  
  
Una pequeña luz blanca le brillaba en el cuello.  
  
Tenía las manos en la cabeza,y su largo pelo negro ondeaba en el viento contrastando con su pálida piel, y su verde mirada estaba fija en los orcos.  
  
Un arrebato de luz salió de su cuerpo,tan pálida y brillante que encegó a todos los que estaban allí.  
  
Muchos son los que cuentan que vieron la luz de Mithiriël desde las ciudadelas de Rohan.  
  
Todos los orcos estaban tendidos en el suelo,y Boromir estaba desconcertado.  
  
-"¡Estan todos muertos!"-pensó-"pero…¿cómo?"  
  
-¡Boromir,vámonos!-gritó ella volviendo en si-  
  
Boromir montó en Elanor tan rápido como pudo y se marcharon hacia el este.  
  
Cabalgaron durante horas sin mirar atrás.  
  
-¿Cómo…cómo hiciste eso?-dijo él, que todavía no podía creerlo-.  
  
-No…,no lo sé…-dijo ella tan sorprendida como él-.  
  
-¿Que querían los orcos, de ti Mithiriël?-consiguió preguntar.  
  
-Es algo largo de explicar…-dijo mientras ordenaba al caballo que parara- ven.  
  
Boromir bajó del caballo.  
  
Mithiriël ordenó con un gesto a sus caballos que no se podía pasar por allí y les indicó otro sendero.  
  
-Eso les confundirá,si se atreven a seguirnos-dijo ella-.  
  
Ningun mortal ha pisado jamás estas tierras, deberías sentirte alagado-dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos-.  
  
-Así que este es tu rincón secreto…-le respondió él con una sonrisa apartándole las ramas del camino y dejando al descubierto a lo lejos una pequeña laguna-.  
  
Caminaron juntos sin hablar hasta llegar al lago que brillaba como la plata en esa noche sin luna.  
  
Tengo que darte las gracias por salvarme, Boromir-dijo ella-.  
  
-Ahora he saldado mi deuda contigo-dijo él sonriente acariciándole la cara- .  
  
Boromir la agarró por la cintura y ella le abrazó.  
  
Entonces se miraron a los ojos.  
  
Lentamente se fueron acercando los labios y…  
  
llegaron los caballos.  
  
Mithiriël se giró y se fue a atender a sus caballos.  
  
Boromir se sentó en la orilla examinando la espada élfica de ella.  
  
Mithiriël nunca había sentido nada igual y no sabia como reaccionar ante esa situación.  
  
El corazón le latía tan fuerte que podia oirlo.  
  
-Parece muy antigua-dijo él rompiendo el silencio-.  
  
-Sí,era de mi madre,una herencia de la antigua Gondolin.  
  
Los caballos relincharon y se internaron en el bosque.  
  
Mithiriël se levantó y se sentó al lado de Boromir,que dejó la espada a un lado.  
  
-¿Qué querían los orcos de ti, Mithiriël?-volvió a preguntar acariciándole la mano-.  
  
-Esto-dijo desabrochándose un pequeño colgante que llevaba oculto-.  
  
La elfa decidió explicarselo  
  
-¿Qué es?-dijo él examinando una pequeña piedra irisada en forma de lágrima- .  
  
-La Lágrima de la luna, el tesoro de los elfos que viven más allá del mar.- dijo mirando a las estrellas-.Sauron la quiere, con esto y el anillo de poder,lo dominará todo…  
  
Por eso estaba en Fangorn…-sin darse cuenta Mithiriël apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Boromir-.  
  
-La vida no es igual desde que la paso contigo,Mithiriël Ithilwen-dijo Boromir acariciándole un mechón oscuro que le tapaba la cara-.  
  
Mithiriël cerró los ojos y los dos se fundieron en un cálido beso.  
  
1.2  
  
---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Este capitulo si que es largo!!!!!  
  
Bueno, la situación lo merecia no? ^ ^P  
  
Espero que les guste y que me sigan manadando reviews!!!!! 


	8. Capitulo 7: Una voz en la oscuridad

1.1 Capitulo 7: Hay una voz en la oscuridad  
  
-Estoy muy preocupado por ella, crees que estará bien?  
  
-Eso espero…Tengo un mal presentimiento…lo huelo en el aire…  
  
-Mithiriël es de las más sabias, es responsable y de corazón puro,yo confio en ella-dijo Círdan "el Carpintero de barcos" que había llegado de los puertos grises para la reunión-Podría haberse ocultado conmigo en los puertos en lugar de ir a Fangorn…  
  
-Nunca se ha enfrentado a una situación real, y menos sola-dijo Galadriel- La conozco, nos tendría que haber informado ya…Hay mal cerca, lo siento en el aire,esa triste canción…¿no la oís?  
  
-Yo si la oigo-dijo una elfa que estaba sentada en el fondo-¿dijiste que traía algo de mucho valor consigo,para defenderse,no, padre?-dijo dirijiéndose a Elrond-  
  
-Si Arwen, yo le di a Celeborn la espada de su madre para que se la diera a tu prima…  
  
-Ssshh! No habléis tan alto! Podrían oirnos ahí fuera…  
  
¡Beleg,Angrod!-gritó el rey severo para que lo oyeran desde el otro lado- ¡Cerrad las puertas!  
  
Así se cerraron las puertas del comedor principal de la corte del rey Thranduil, donde los Altos elfos estaban celebrando una reunión.  
  
- Voy a dar una vuelta por el bosque. Haz la guardia tu solo si no te importa.  
  
- Está bien, no tardes mucho.  
  
El elfo se alejó a paso ligero entre la espesura del bosque.  
  
-"Mithiriël" -pensó- "la echo de menos... haría cualquier cosa por estar con ella ahora..."  
  
-¿Cualquier cosa?  
  
Alguién parecía escuchar sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Quién eres? - preguntó el elfo asustado mirando a la nada- ¿Dónde estás? no puedo verte...  
  
- No importa quién soy. Y no, no puedes verme. –Dijo la voz respondiendo a sus preguntas- No he podido evitar escucharte... ¿Dijiste cualquier cosa, no es así?, acércate, si, ve hacia la sombra...  
  
El elfo estaba desconcertado, le oía pero no podía verle, esa voz lo atraía. Sin darse cuenta, hizo lo que le pedía.  
  
- Así me gusta... –respondió la voz- eres un elfo oscuro, te gusta la oscuridad de los bosques...  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- no obtuvo respuesta –  
  
- Eso es... ven a mí... ven a la oscuridad y conseguirás lo que quieres...  
  
El elfo cedió. La voz lo arrastraba desde su pensamiento y no podía evitarla.  
  
Nadie volvió a verle.  
  
El elfo siguió las órdenes de la voz. Vio con los ojos de la voz y sintió como la voz.Dejó de ser el que era y se sometió a él.  
  
En su camino, siguiendo las órdenes de la voz, encontró un joven caballo gris que corría a gran velocidad llevando una nota.  
  
La leyó y la tiró al suelo siguiendo las órdenes.  
  
Le entregaría la joya y él se podría quedar con ella.  
  
Haría feliz a su amo, él quería estar con ella y haría cualquier cosa...  
  
Montó en el caballo y fue en busca de ella.  
  
------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -------------- ------------  
  
Este capitulo es un poco confuso, todas las dudas quedarán aclaradas con la aparición de este elfo en el próximo capitulo…^ -^  
  
Si, la voz es Sauron, no apareció en forma humana, por eso el elfo (futuro personaje clave), no lo podía ver.  
  
Creo que en el capitulo anterior había una parte un poco confusa…  
  
Mithiriël y Boromir se besaron una sola vez (al final del capitulo), en el primer intento estuvieron muy cerca pero no se besaron pq los interrumpieron (llegaron los caballos).  
  
En un principio Mithiriël y Boromir parece que no se soporten.(creo que debo corregir eso ^^P)  
  
Los dos tienen un carácter muy particular, y por increible que parezca desde que hablaron por primera vez no pueden estar el uno sin el otro.(ya se verá más adelante ^^)  
  
Espero que les esté gustando mi historia y no dejen de mandar reviews. 


	9. Capitulo 8: Un nuevo amanecer

Capitulo 8: Un nuevo amanecer  
  
La luz desveló el secreto que guardaba el lago.  
  
Había un pequeño templo de mármol,muy antiguo,aunque sólo  
  
sobresalían del suelo restos de columnas con incrustaciones de piedras de colores y plata, ya ennegrecida por el paso del tiempo.  
  
-¿Parecen las ruinas de un antiguo templo?¿Qué es?-preguntó Boromir mientras se arreglaba.  
  
-Aquí vivió Melian,pero el paso del tiempo ha borrado sus huellas en la Tierra Media.-dijo mientras se sentaba sobre un resto de columna que estaba tumbado en el suelo.  
  
Boromir cogió la bolsa con las coimas y se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Toma, no hemos desayunado todavía-dijo acercándole la bolsa-.  
  
-Hantale(gracias).  
  
Cuando terminaron de comer Mithiriël mandó a su caballo hacia la casa de Fangorn para saber si Ramaviva había vuelto y cada uno se fue a manejar sus asuntos.  
  
Mithiriël estaba contando las provisiones mientras Boromir curioseaba los restos del templo.  
  
-Que es esto…¿Mith?¿Son runas, no?  
  
La elfa se levantó y fue donde estaba él.  
  
-Cirith Erebor…  
  
-¿Puedes leerlo?  
  
-Creo que si…estan algo borrosas…  
  
-¿Qué dice?  
  
Mithiriël se puso a leer:  
  
"Si la compañía se separa no todo estará perdido…"  
  
-¿qué es esto?no entiendo nada hay una parte borrada…  
  
-Sigue por favor!-dijo Boromir-.  
  
-si,si…"no recuerdo haberlo leído nunca en ningun sitio…"-pensó-  
  
"Usa el corazón como guía siempre, y recibirás el perdón" .  
  
no entiendo que significa…¿tu qué crees Boromir?¿Boromir?  
  
Boromir se había quedado pensando.Esas escrituras le recordaban lo que le había dicho Galadriel,pero no entendía qué relación podia tener con la escritura.  
  
-¿Boromir?  
  
-Ummm…¿Quién era esa tal Melian?-"quizá eso explicaría muchas cosas"-pensó- .  
  
-"Melian era una maia que abandonó Valinor y fue a la tierra media; luego se convirtió en la esposa del rey Thingol en Doriath, madre de Luthién y antepasada de Elrond y Elros, mi padre.  
  
-Entonces tu desciendes de ella,no?  
  
-Sí.  
  
Boromir se dio cuenta que eso no tenia nimguna relación…¿o quizá si?…Sólo sabia una cosa, queria ayudar a Frodo.  
  
Habia cometido un error y era su deber arreglarlo.Queria que ella se fuera con él y no sabia como preguntárselo.  
  
Finalmente se armó de valor y le preguntó.  
  
-Mith, crees que…crees que podríamos ir a Mordor,ahora?  
  
-¿A Mordor?-gritó la elfa-¿se puede saber de dónde se te ha ocurrido eso?  
  
-Es que…es allí donde va la compañía, fallé a Frodo una vez y es mi deber ayudarle…no sé…pensé que irias conmigo…  
  
-pero es demasiado peligroso-dijo ya más calmada-pongo en peligro a todos los elfos si me voy contigo.  
  
Además, tendríamos que avisarles primero…están bastante más adelantados, a estas alturas estarán cerca de Minas Tirith.  
  
-¿Has dicho avisarles?-Boromir parecía estar fuera de si-de eso nada, no pueden saber que estoy vivo…-pensó-"seria demasiado humillante para un hombre de Gondor".  
  
-¿Otra vez con tu estúpido orgullo?-parecía más enfadada que nunca-yo creo que se alegrarían de verte.  
  
-Quizá si, pero yo no podría soportarlo.¡Te he dicho que no y no me harás entrar en razón, mujer elfa!  
  
-¿Sabes qué?¡No te soporto!  
  
Dicho esto se levantó dispuesta a marcharse cuando Boromir gritó para que le oyera:  
  
-¡Siempre he dicho que no se debe tratar con elfos!Vais con aires de superioridad a todos lados…¿Y sabes qué?¡me arrepiento de lo de anoche!  
  
Cuando Bormir terminó la frase se sintió arrepentido, no dijo lo que sentía de verdad.  
  
Mithiriël oyó lo que dijo, pero se marchó con la cabeza bien alta hasta llegar a un árbol cercano y allí entre las hojas, no pudo contener las lágrimas.  
  
No hablaron más durante todo el día, parecia que la situación se les había escapado de las manos.  
  
--------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Bueno parece que se han vuelto a pelear, no pueden evitarlo ^^·Pronto harán las paces…  
  
Y les sorprenderá una visita…  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y me sigan mandando reviews! 


	10. Capitulo 9:Hacia una misión suicida

1 Capitulo 8:Hacia una misión suicida  
  
Mithiriël se despertó con los primeros cantos de los pájaros y se fue al otro lado del lago, donde estaba Boromir, a preparar el desayuno.  
  
Aun estaba molesta por lo de la noche anterior.  
  
Boromir se despertó al oír el suave chasquido del fuego con el aroma de tortitas de frutas de Lothlorién que Mithiriël tenía en su bolsa.  
  
- Veo que ya te has despertado -dijo ella un poco brusca-.  
  
- Siento lo de ayer… dije cosas que no pensaba… lo…  
  
Mithiriël se quedó mirándolo sonriente el ver que estaba arrepentido  
  
- Dilo, dilo… –dijo ella-  
  
Parecia que a Boromir le costaba mucho pedirle disculpas y la elfa estaba disfrutando cada minuto.  
  
- Lo siento…  
  
- Y…  
  
-No me arrepiento de lo de la otra noche - dijo al fin mirándola fijamente a los ojos -  
  
-He ganado entonces -dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfal mientras le acercaba una tortita-  
  
Sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando lentamente, sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca cuando...  
  
Un ruido familiar en la espesura del bosque rompió el silencio.  
  
-¡Ramaviva!- exclamó ella reconociendo a su amigo-  
  
-¡Ithilwen! -Dijo mientras se descubria entre las ramas- Si Anárion no huviera venido, pensé que estarias... bueno,¡Que alegria!- Dijo al final cambiando de tema -.  
  
- ¡¡¡Mith!!!!  
  
Alguien apareció detrás de Ramaviva. Iba montado en un joven caballo gris, y tenía el rostro cubierto con un manto oscuro, que confundía su silueta con los árboles del bosque.  
  
-¡Maicamor! Estás de vuelta -gritó la elfa a ver al joven caballo-.  
  
El jinete bajó del caballo dejando descubrir su rostro.  
  
Iba vestido con los colores de las hojas.  
  
Tenía aspecto joven, era alto y esbelto, de pelo rubio y sus ojos eran oscuros y profundos.  
  
Tenía un aspecto parecido a Legolas, eso hizo confundir a Boromir.  
  
-¿Legolas? -preguntó-.  
  
-No…-murmuró Mithiriël- es… ¡¡¡Angrod!!!!  
  
Dicho esto la elfa fue corriendo a saludar a su viejo amigo.  
  
-Insistió en venir- dijo alegre Ramaviva-.  
  
Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían.  
  
Él trabajaba para el rey Thranduil en el Bosque Negro.  
  
Se hicieron muy amigos desde que Mithiriël se fue a vivir a Lothlorién.  
  
-Me alegro mucho de verte, cuéntame, ¿habéis recibido mi nota?  
  
-Sí, este caballo nos ayudó mucho -mintió mientras le acariciaba la crin- poco tiempo después de recibir la nota nos atacó una hueste de orcos.  
  
Me manda el rey Thranduil-dijo dándole una carta-.  
  
Querida Mithiriël:  
  
Estabamos muy preocupados sin saber nada de ti. Por suerte nos llegó la nota a tiempo antes de que nos atacaran los orcos(…)  
  
(…)Debido a la ausencia de mi hijo y los sucesos de los últimos días, no puedo acompañarte personalmente. Por esa razón te mando al capitán de la guardia real, que te protegerá como si fuera yo mismo y por lo que tengo entendido es muy buen amigo tuyo(…)  
  
Mis más cordiales salutaciones,  
  
Thranduil  
  
  
  
Después de leer la carta, Ramaviva se pasó gran parte del día explicando todo lo que pasó en el ataque de los ents a Angrenost(Isengard), por el cual se sentía más que orgulloso.  
  
Del encuentro de Fangorn(Bárbol)con dos hobbits miembros de la compañía y de la reaparición de Gandalf.  
  
- dijeron que la compañía se había dividido -explicaba Ramaviva-  
  
-¿quiénes encontraste en Isengard entonces? -preguntó Boromir que era el que estaba más interesado en el relato-  
  
-A dos simpáticos hobbits en un principio, pero luego llegaron un enano, un elfo y un hombre que iban acompañados de Gandalf.  
  
Eso hizo recordar a Boromir su plan de ir a Mordor, y más aún sabiendo que Merry y Pippín estaban a salvo y que Gandalf podría ayudar a Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli.  
  
En ese momento Mithiriël y Angrod estaban charlando alegremente sobre las últimas noticias que traía este de Lothlorién.  
  
-¿Mith, pensaste en lo que dije de ir a Mordor? -preguntó Boromir-.  
  
-Lo siento Boromir, pero no puedo ir…  
  
-Boromir, Mith tiene razón -dijo Ramaviva- si él la persigue sería embarcarse en una misión suicida…  
  
-No lo creo- dijo Angrod que se espabiló para disimular su espontánea alegría - Sería el último lugar dónde Sauron se le ocurriría buscar -"debo informar cuanto antes" -pensó- "y seré recompensado".  
  
Mithiriël se quedó en silencio, pensativa y Ramaviva lo miraba con recelo.  
  
Le parecía extraño que le alegrara algo tan descarrillado.  
  
-está bien, -dijo finalmente más convencida -"si ayudamos a Frodo en su cometido, la lágrima de la luna no le servirá de nada a Sauron" -pensó- partiremos mañana entonces, Boromir, tendremos que darnos prisa.  
  
Él la respondió con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
Eso no le gusto nada a Angrod, que los interrumpió diciendo que tendrían que preparar el equipaje porque no podían llevarse todas las cosas que tenían y miró de mala manera a Boromir, que se sintió ofendido.  
  
Al caer la noche decidieron montar guardias.  
  
Primero Boromir, luego Ramaviva y finalmente Angrod.  
  
Este se encargó de que todo el mundo estuviera dormido para buscar entre las cosas de la elfa.  
  
------------------------ ----------------------------------  
  
Por suerte, no encontró lo que buscaba porqué ella lo llevaba consigo^^.  
  
Bueno, Angrod es el elfo que se escapó del bosque negro…  
  
No guarda buenas intenciones, pero parece que Mithiriël no se da cuenta.  
  
Espero que Boromir y Ramaviva lo vigilen en el próximo capitulo.  
  
Este era un poco difícil de escribir,no sabía como explicar tantas cosas en un solo capitulo *O*.  
  
Pero espero que les haya gustado y me sigan mandando reviews n_n!!! 


	11. Capitulo 10: Secretos de una antigua her...

Capitulo 10: Secretos de una antigua herencia  
  
Cuando Mithiriël despertó, poco antes del amanecer, Angrod estaba preparando el desayuno.  
  
-Buenos días Mithiriël -dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Os estoy preparando el desayuno.  
  
-¡Oh, qué amable!- la elfa estaba muy contenta de ver feliz a su amigo-.  
  
Se levantó, despertó a Boromir y luego a Ramaviva.  
  
-¡Despierta, Dormilón! -dijo cariñosamente-  
  
Boromir abrió lentamente los ojos y le dio su mejor sonrisa.  
  
-¿Tan pronto? aún no ha salido el sol…  
  
-Si queremos atrapar a tus amigos tendremos que darnos prisa.  
  
Eso no le gustó nada a Angrod, que para disimular su rabia, se concentró en el desayuno.  
  
Ramaviva al oír sus voces, se despertó.  
  
-Alassi aurë(Buenos días)-dijo Ramaviva-.  
  
Ramaviva y Boromir se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Angrod, que no había sido muy agradable el día anterior, les servía el desayuno.  
  
-Quizá teníamos una mala visión de él –dijo Boromir no muy seguro de lo que decía-.  
  
-Yo jamás me fiaría de un elfo oscuro, pero esta vez haré una excepción…- dijo Ramaviva-.  
  
-¿Un elfo oscuro?¿Qué es eso?  
  
-Son los elfos que renunciaron a la luz de Valinor-dijo Ramaviva en un susurró-Siempre le dije a Mithiriël que no se mezclara con esa clase de elfos, pero nunca me hizo caso…  
  
Boromir iba a preguntarle si Angrod podía hacer daño a Mithiriël, cuando Mithiriël los interrumpió sirviéndoles el desayuno.  
  
Boromir no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a Mithiriël, aunque le costará la vida porque ella era lo que más amaba en el mundo.  
  
Ramaviva hablaba despreocupado con Angrod y parecía que empezaban a llevarse bien.  
  
Mithiriël se acercó a Boromir.  
  
-Te ocurre algo, -mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba el pelo- veo tristeza y preocupación en tus ojos.  
  
Boromir no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Ramaviva.  
  
-No, nada –dijo cambiando de tema- ¿me dejarías montar tu caballo?  
  
A Mithiriël le sorprendió la pregunta. Pero se alegró al ver que los ojos de Boromir estaban llenos de amor cuando la miraba a ella y se sentía más feliz que nunca porque ella sentía lo mismo.  
  
Y era algo que nunca había sentido antes.  
  
-¿Anárion? Con una condición -dijo ella sonriente-.  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Boromir-  
  
-Que me dejes montar contigo.  
  
Boromir la respondió con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-Por cierto, -dijo él- ¿Qué significa Anárion?  
  
-"Hijo del sol", es un caballo muy especial. -dijo ella-Círdan, de los puertos grises le regaló una yegua de Valinor a la abuela y esta estaba embarazada, aunque sólo yo me di cuenta y desde que nació siempre ha estado junto a mí.  
  
-Entonces te debe querer tanto como yo -dijo Boromir mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla-.  
  
Angrod no pudo soportarlo y les interrumpió diciendo que tenían que darse prisa.  
  
Mithiriël se despidió de Elanor, mandándola de vuelta a Lothlorién.  
  
Partieron entonces y los caballos élficos no dejaron de correr hasta bien entrada la noche.  
  
Decidieron que a la mañana siguiente cruzarían el río hasta llegar a la ciénaga de los muertos, pues era peligroso pasar la noche allí.  
  
Mithiriël, Boromir y Angrod, bajaron de sus caballos y fueron andando hasta el lecho del río.  
  
Mithiriël iba delante porque quería recoger agua para cuando entraran en Mordor.  
  
Detrás iban Boromir y Ramaviva y por último, Angrod.  
  
Pasaban entre las ramas de los árboles que hasta allí crecían, llenando el camino de verdor.  
  
Boromir al evitar una rama, se le cayó en la helada y cristalina agua del río, la espada que le había dado Mithiriël.  
  
-¡Oh, parad un momento! -dijo al ver que se le había caído, y se giraba para recogerla-  
  
La espada emitió un suave resplandor azulado al entrar en contacto con el agua.  
  
Ramaviva se quedó con la boca abierta, pues en la espada aparecieron unas letras inscriptas.  
  
Mithiriël y Angrod se acercaron inmediatamente donde estaban ellos.  
  
  
  
Mithiriël estaba inmóvil, observando la espada.  
  
No podía ser, ¿dónde o quién le podría haber dado esa espada a su madre? No entendía nada.  
  
"Sina i Ulmo macilerya, i heru nénon."  
  
-"Esta es la espada de Ulmo(*), señor de las Aguas"- leyó Angrod -¡vaya!- exclamó mientras la sacaba para examinarla -¡Au!¡me corté!  
  
La sangre se deslizó por el filo de la espada, y se heló.  
  
Angrod, asustado, soltó la espada de inmediato, que cayo al suelo y la sangre helada estalló en mil pedazos.  
  
Mithiriël la recogió.  
  
-Toma, Boromir. Ahora te pertenece.  
  
Boromir iba a decir algo, pero al final no habló. Se limitó a guardar la espada.  
  
Ramaviva haciendo como si no pasara nada, sugirió parar allí y hacer él la primera guardia siguiendo el orden de la noche anterior.  
  
Pasaron las horas y llegó el turno de Angrod.  
  
Esta vez decidió no buscar, era preferible informar al señor.  
  
Se encargó de que todo el mundo durmiera. Cogió a Maicamor y se marchó entre la oscuridad.  
  
Cruzó el río en silencio y se adentró sólo en la ciénaga de los muertos.  
  
A pesar de la brisa nocturna un hedor rancio dominaba la zona.  
  
Se adentró entre los secos arbustos y la mala hierba que crecía alta, sabia que lo esperaban.  
  
-¿Te essperaba, traess información –dijo una oscura criatura dotada de una grotesca voz-  
  
-Ssi -respondió Angrod temeroso-  
  
-¿Tieness la joya? ¿La hass vissto?  
  
-No.-respondió ahora no tan nervioso- Ellos la tienen, pero no la he visto.  
  
-¿Elloss?  
  
-Si, la elfa va acompañada de un ent y un hombre que tiene la espada del señor de las Aguas, van hacia Mordor, creo que esto podría serle útil al amo.  
  
-Sssi…-pensativo- oss atacaremoss mañana-mientras refunfuñaba para sí mismo- ¡odio a loss entss!.  
  
-¿Cómo que nos atacaréis, el amo no está contento con mi trabajo?  
  
-Ssi queremoss que ressulte creíble no hay ponersselo tan fássil, o ess que ¿Tu sse la traeráss al amo?  
  
-¡No! -gritó- el amo me prometió que no le haría daño….  
  
-El amo ssiempre hace lo que promete-dijo la criatura mientras le daba un sobre-te entrega essto.  
  
Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Angrod.  
  
-Un anillo de poder…-murmuró-.  
  
-El amo cree que lo necessitaráss. ¡Ahora véte infelisss!-dijo el jefe orco mientras estallaba en carcajadas-¡Infelisss!  
  
-Díle al amo que no le fallaré -dijo Angrod mientras escondía el anillo-  
  
Angrod montó en el caballo y volvió a donde estaban ellos justo antes de que saliera el sol.  
  
--------------------- ------------------ ------------------  
  
Uf!que largo!^^.  
  
Intenté explicar lo que sentían todos los personajes, pero mi redacción no es muy buena(prometo practicar más^^)  
  
*Para los que no hayan leído el Silmarillion ahí va su definición según el apéndice de nombres de Cristopher Tolkien:  
  
Ulmo es un Vala, uno de los Aratar, llamado el señor de las Aguas y Rey del Mar.Los Eldar entendían su nombre en el sentido de "el vertedor" o "el que hace llover". 


	12. Capitulo 11: Traicion

****

Capitulo 11: Traición 

Cuando Angrod llegó Mithiriël, Boromir y Ramaviva estaban durmiendo plácidamente…

Angrod dejó el caballo con los demás y fue a despertar a la elfa.

-¡¡Mith!!-dijo cariñosamente- Despierta…

-Mmmm…-dijo mientras se despejaba-¿Me dormí?

-Estás preciosa cuando duermes. Pareces un ángel.

Mithiriël se sonrojó ligeramente.

Angrod estaba siendo sincero en esas palabras, pues era amor lo que sentía por ella. A pesar de que él estaba corrompido por el odio y la envidia que le habían sido impuestos por el enemigo.

Boromir y Ramaviva se despertaron al oír las voces.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa -dijo Boromir mientras recogía sus cosas- Descansamos demasiado.

Mithiriël se había empezado a preparar el desayuno y Ramaviva fue con ella para ayudarla.

Después de comerse las tortitas de frutas del bosque y el zumo especial que había preparado Mithiriël, montaron en los caballos dispuestos a adelantar a Frodo y a Sam.

Cruzaron el río siguiendo el mismo camino que había recorrido Angrod por la noche.

Avanzaron entre la maleza a toda velocidad, pasando por abruptos senderos y pequeñas lagunas ponzoñosas.

Mith vio que algo se movía a rastras entre la maleza.

Era una pequeña criatura que se movía ágilmente entre las mugrientas charcas. Su piel lisa, gris y algo pegajosa resplandecía mientras se escondía de los rayos del sol.

Ramaviva se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella.

-¿Viste algo raro, Mith?

-No sé, no parece peligroso…qué extraña criatura, "debemos estar cerca de ellos"-pensó-.

-Será mejor que sigamos la marcha -dijo Angrod que esperaba el ataque de sus aliados-.

Boromir le asintió con la mirada.

No pararon hasta que la luz del crepúsculo ya no podía servirles de guía.

Dejaron descansar a los caballos y se comieron algunas de las lembas que les quedaban. La comida empezaba a escasear y como más cerca estaban de Mordor, tendrían menos oportunidades de encontrar comida.

Boromir se tumbó bajo un árbol a descansar.

Ramaviva fue en busca de agua para alimentarse y Angrod estaba afilando su espada.

Mithiriël se sentó sobre Boromir y reposó su cabeza sobre los pectorales de él. Así quedó la pareja dulcemente dormida sin darse cuenta que el mal estaba más cerca que nunca.

La luna brillaba en lo alto cuando oyeron los gritos de guerra de las criaturas de la noche.

Se dispusieron a cortar la joya del cuello de Mithiriël, vigilados sólo por la ignorante mirada de Angrod.

Les había estado esperando.

Mithiriël notaba la presencia del mal, que le perturbó el sueño y abrió los ojos. Lanzando un grito se apartó de los orcos a tiempo. 

Boromir que se despertó bruscamente cogió su espada y se preparó para el ataque.

Angrod al ver que la situación se complicaba decidió simular que luchaba contra los orcos.

Boromir luchaba valeroso con su espada que parecía brillar como el hielo cada vez que derrumbaba un orco.

Mithiriël se armó de valor y decidió usar sus dagas.

Los destellos de las dagas de plata de Mithiriël, frías como el acero de las forjas de Rivendel, se movían veloces entre los orcos. Que caían sin darse apenas cuenta.

Angrod arrebató también contra los orcos. Terminando con una cantidad considerable de ellos y provocando la ira del jefe-orco.

-Maldito seass-dijo el orco en la lengua negra-.

Angrod se enfurismó y dominado por el poder de la traición y la ira del anillo que tenía escondido, terminó con su desgraciada vida.

-"Maldito seráss _Angaráto*_, porque los orcoss fueron elfoss una vez"- dicho esto el jefe-orco cayó.

Mithiriël y Boromir que no oyeron sus palabras, se sorprendieron de la hazaña de Angrod que provocó la huida de los pocos orcos que quedaban.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada llegó Ramaviva.

-Oh, por _Yavanna*_! ¿Estáis bien? Escuché los gritos desde lo lejos.

-Por suerte sí-dijo la elfa abrazando a Boromir- Todo gracias a Angrod. Mató al jefe-orco.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó el ent- Retiro todo lo que dije sobre los elfos oscuros, te mereces mi admiración.

Angrod no dijo nada, sólo sonrío. Había disfrutado viendo la agonía del orco y además se había ganado la confianza del ent.

-Debemos emprender la marcha ahora que podemos -dijo severa Mithiriël-Los orcos pueden volver.

Volvieron a montar a caballo, llegando al final de la Ciénaga de los Muertos.

Mithiriël pensó que era la hora de avisar a Frodo y a Sam de su llegada, pero miró en los ojos de Boromir. Como nunca había hecho antes, y le entendió.

-¡Parad!-ordenó-

Los caballos obedecieron en el acto.

Estaban delante de la Ered Lithui, las Montañas de la ceniza, situadas en el norte de Mordor.

-Mañana entraremos en Mordor. - prosiguió ella- Tenemos una misión que cumplir, llamar la atención del ojo –los demás parecían desconcertados con la afirmación de Mithiriël- Y esto nos ayudará a entrar -dijo mostrando la joya-.

Angrod se había quedado boquiabierto. La joya era preciosa, y lo era aún más sobre Mithiriël.

No se la daría al amo… se la quedaría él… si eso haría. Los engañaría a todos. 

Mithiriël cerró los ojos, la luz de la joya volvió a brillar igual que la noche en que Mithiriël y Boromir escaparon de los orcos…

Cuando se desvaneció la luz, pudieron admirar su poder.

Todos llevaban ropas élficas, verdes, como las que se tejían en Lothlorién y Ramaviva ya no era un ent, era un elfo.

Boromir se tocaba sorprendido las orejas, eran puntiagudas. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

¡¡¡Fin del Capítulo!!!! Espero que les haya gustado y es que esta historia pronto llegará a su fin… (no iba a durar eternamente, ¿no?^^)

Angaráto es el verdadero nombre de Angrod (en quenya)

Yavanna es una Valar, que creó y dio vida a los ents. 

Ah! Se me olvidaba… Dejen reviews porfa!!!!


	13. Capitulo 12: Cirith Ungol

****

Capitulo 12: Cirith Ungol

Descansaron un poco y después prosiguieron la marcha.

Boromir seguía sorprendido por el inmenso poder de la joya de Mithiriël, mientras caminaban por los oscuros senderos de las cercanías de Mordor.

Mithiriël y Angrod miraron atrás, se oían ruidos de alguien que se acercaba desde lo lejos, pero era imperceptible para los demás.

La elfa se acercó a Boromir.

-Les adelantamos por la noche, -refiriéndose a Sam y a Frodo- ahora podremos ayudarles mejor si les abrimos camino.

Boromir asintió. Pero no habló mucho porque notó que Angrod estaba escuchando y desconfiaba de él.

-¿Por dónde entraremos a Mordor? -preguntó Angrod que parecía estar impaciente- Si no sabemos la clave para abrir la Puerta Negra hemos venido en vano.

-Entraremos por el Cirith Ungol -dijo Mithiriël a la que parecía no asustarle la idea.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? tú sabes lo que hay allí… –Ramaviva no la entendía, era condenarse a morir-

-Sí, lo sé. -dijo Mithiriël mirando al ent. Y Le habló sólo a él, tal y como acostumbraban los elfos de antaño-

Allí irán ellos y allí iremos nosotros, como predijo el espejo. En tu corazón no debe caber el miedo, _mellonya_(amigo mío)_._

Las palabras de Mithiriël convencieron a Ramaviva.

-Allá donde vaya Ithilwen iré yo -dijo lleno de valor el ent-.

-Y yo –dijo Boromir-

-También yo –dijo Angrod-

Prosiguieron la marcha más cerca que nunca del final del trayecto.

Los caballos estaban ante Minas Morgul. 

La abominable torre dominada por los espectros del anillo, pacería sacada de una pesadilla.

Rodeada de figuras de la antigua ciudadela, ahora grotescas y borrosas. Un aire putrefacto salía de las flores que crecían allí. 

La oscuridad de Mordor era impenetrable incluso de día, y eran muy pocos los rayos del sol que conseguían atravesar esas tierras.

Terrible se erguía Minas Morgul, que aún resplandecía, pero no como antes. Más pálida que la luna, los despojos de la antigua bella y radiante Torre de la Luna, Minas Ithil.

Allí dejó Mithiriël a Anárion y a Maicamor, prometiéndoles que si volvían irían a buscarles.

Mithiriël se despidió de Anárion.

-Este no es lugar para ti, mi fiel amigo –dijo ella en la lengua de los elfos. Estaba llorando. Nunca se habían separado y quizá no volverían a encontrarse- Espérame aquí, cuando todo termine. Entonces volveré a por ti.

El caballo relinchó en señal de aprobación y se internó con Maicamor entre los oscuros y peligrosos bosques de las cercanías de Mordor.

Entonces cruzaron ellos deprisa, como sombras en la oscuridad, escondiéndose entre las escarpadas rocas y llegar a la orilla del río.

No muy lejos de allí, se podía ver una apertura en el muro de piedra que volteaba el camino.

-¿Por ahí? –preguntó Angrod-

-Sí, creo que era por ahí –dijo Mithiriël-

-Deprisa- dijo Boromir, entrando el primero-

El camino era largo y oscuro. Tan oscuro, que ni los elfos podían ver el final.

Palpando las paredes del túnel con las manos se guiaron entre la oscuridad y el aire fétido de las primeras escaleras.

Perdieron la cuenta de los escalones que habían subido y el cansancio les agarrotaba ya las piernas.

-¿podemos descansar aquí? -dijo Mithiriël, demasiado cansada para continuar- 

-No, mejor no… –dijo Ramaviva que parecía estar oliendo el aire que entraba por las pequeñas grietas del muro- El señor de los Espectros va a salir de la torre, es demasiado peligroso-

Ramaviva se agachó para escuchar en el suelo, parecía que no había perdido sus cualidades de ent.

-El camino todavía es largo, pero el aire es más puro allá arriba –dijo señalando otra escalera en la oscuridad- descansaremos cuando lleguemos allí.

Mithiriël asintió mientras se incorporaba del suelo.

Siguieron corriendo escaleras arriba, serpenteando toda la montaña por dentro.

Tardaron todo el día en llegar a lo alto de la segunda escalera, pero ya habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

Descansaron un rato y comieron media lemba cada uno, pues no les quedaba apenas comida.

Durmieron un poco y luego Mithiriël les dio un trago de _miruvórë _caliente_, _(hidromiel)que les fortaleció instantáneamente y continuaron el ascenso.

Otra vez oyeron los ruidos de alguien que venía destrás.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo Mithiriël mirando atrás- La criatura gris, no parece tramar nada bueno…

-Tranquila, Mith -dijo Angrod- No ocurrirá nada malo…

-Eso es lo que me parece extraño…es como si el ojo no nos viera, o tal vez nos lo hace creer. 

-Debemos continuar -dijo Boromir-

Cada vez era más pesado y el aire parecía estar más cargado a medida que ascendían por la última escalera, en lugar de serles más favorable.

Los pies les andaban solos, ya no tenían fuerzas para continuar.

El instinto era lo que les hacía seguir.

No tenían esperanzas de llegar al final de las escaleras cuando notaron una suave brisa que les llegaba desde arriba, recobrándoles el olfato.

-El túnel está por allí –dijo Mithiriël mientras agarraba la mano de 

Boromir en la oscuridad- Ahora debemos permanecer juntos, aquí habita un mal al que somos incapaces de combatir-

-¿De qué mal se trata? –preguntó Boromir acariciando la mano de ella- 

-Ella-Laraña, un ser casi tan antiguo como la tierra media.

-¿Y que hay de la luz del último Silmaril? –preguntó Angrod- Podría sernos muy útil aquí, ya qué…

-Esa piedra es de Anárion, -dijo ella sin dejarle terminar- le servirá para sobrevivir en el bosque, si lo consigue… –dijo triste Mithiriël al recordar a su amigo-

-Pero…

Un extraño ruido llegó desde lo más profundo del túnel.

Ramaviva cogió la otra mano de Mithiriël, pero Angrod se negó y decidió ir tras ellos.

-Está aquí –susurró Ramaviva-.

Pronto sintieron un terrible silbido, agudo y punzante, como un cristal rasgado…

-Nadie escapa de ella –dijo Ramaviva-.

-Sólo podemos hacer una cosa –dijo ella mirando hacia el final del túnel- ¡Correr!

Todos empezaron a correr en la oscuridad lo más rápido que podían sus piernas, guiándose por la escasa luz que había al final del túnel.

¡Deprisa! tu primero -dijo Boromir a Ramaviva- 

Ramaviva fue el primero en ver la luz, era la luz de la luna. Pálida, brillante y redonda, lo que significaba que llevaban tres días encerrados bajo tierra sin saberlo.

Mithiriël estaba a punto de salir cuando recordó algo.

-Noooo!!!! -gritó Mithiriël- ¡Angrod! -sintió un frío helado en el cuerpo- ¡Se quedó atrás! 

Boromir, que estaba detrás de ella, fue corriendo en su busca.

-¡Espera! –gritó ella-

Mithiriël corría a toda velocidad por el oscuro túnel, hasta que algo la detuvo. Era una sustancia pegajosa y resistente.

Intentó moverse, pero estaba atrapada.

-"oh, no" –pensó- ¡Boromir! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Mith! ¡Estoy muy cerca! No puedo moverme…

-¡¡¡Angrod!!! -gritó Mithiriël- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Socorro!

Algo pesado atravesó la telaraña.

Ramaviva había encontrado una hacha cerca del cadáver de un orco.

-¡Ramaviva! -dijo dejándose caer en sus brazos- ¡Gracias a los Valar! 

Vamos, hay que sacar a Boromir.

Mithiriël desenfundó sus centelleantes dagas. 

Con la ayuda de Ramaviva se abrieron fácilmente paso entre las numerosas capas pegajosas que el terrible monstruo había tejido.

-¡Mith! –gritó Boromir- ¡Estoy aquí! La he visto, se llevaba a Angrod…

Ella y Ramaviva llegaron donde estaba él y le liberaron de la tela de araña.

-Ah! –Boromir de dolor y cayó de bruces al suelo-

-¿Estas bien?

-Me sangra un costado…-dijo intentándose mantener en pie-

-¡Oh!¡por Manwe! ¿No te mordió, verdad?

-No… esa cosa me lanzó el cuchillo de Angrod…

-Pero cómo…-dijo Ramaviva extrañado mientras se giraba buscando a Mithiriël-

Mithiriël se había ido.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Fin del capitulo!!!! Esta vez era un poco largo, pero no sabia bien como terminarlo^^

Quería explicar tantas cosas!!!

Espero que os haya gustado, porque las cosas se van a complicar mucho…

Habrá muchas cosas sorprendentes y tristes en el próximo capi… ;_;

Todas las dudas de lo que ocurre se aclararán en el siguiente,tendrán que esperar al 13…(Uuu… mal número…)

¡¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!!! 


	14. Capitulo 13: La desgracia de Lothlorién....

****

Capitulo 13: La desgracia de Lothlorién. Un gran adiós

Mithiriël corría sola en las entrañas de aquél extraño túnel.

Las afiladas rocas salientes de las paredes, rasgaban la piel de brazos y piernas de la elfa, que mientras seguía corriendo, se estremecía de dolor.

Su hermoso vestido se rompió al entrar en una grieta.

Mithiriël la estaba siguiendo inconscientemente a Ella-laraña.

No iba a permitir que nada malo le ocurriera a su amigo.

Tenía miedo. 

Y pensaba en Boromir, que estaba herido. Confiaba en que Ramaviva se ocuparía de él hasta que ella y Angrod regresaran.

La elfa llegó al mismísimo nido sin final de la grotesca criatura.

Una pálida luz llegaba desde las grietas.

La araña estaba sola, mirándola sonriente en la oscuridad.

Angrod no estaba allí.

No era posible. Les había traicionado.

Mithiriël se quedó petrificada. ¿Porqué lo había hecho?

Mientras el horror se le acercaba cada vez más, ella se iba apartando hacia la pared sin saber que hacer.

Sabía del inmenso poder de la araña, y lo mucho que amaba y odiaba la luz al mismo tiempo.

Sintió una terrible punzada en el corazón. Un mal presentimiento le heló la sangre.

Tuvo problemas para mantenerse en pie mientras escuchaba impotente las oscuras y silenciosas carcajadas de la descendiente de Ungol.

Las peludas y enormes patas se acercaban a Mithiriël, cortándole la piel y produciéndole un terrible ardor.

Le estaba quemando, y ella no podía hacer nada…

Si, aún le quedaba algo… La joya.

¿Pero podría ayudarla a salir de ahí? ¿Era lo suficientemente poderosa como para defenderse?

Sintió otra vez una terrible punzada en el estómago.

Se armó de valor y acercó su mano al cuello, en busca de su joya.

La apretó con fuerza, deseando que funcionara otra vez.

Pero no ocurría nada.

Empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

La araña parecía empezar a afilar sus mandíbulas negras.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, para morderla y Mithiriël gastó sus energías en un intento fallido de escapar.

Una luz cegadora lanzó la monstruosidad al otro lado de la pared.

Al parecer tanta luz no le permitía ver. Y la araña parecía asustada y confusa.

Mithiriël, recuperó el valor y se enfrentó a ella hablándole en la antigua lengua de los elfos.

-No perturbes la harmonía de los hijos de Ilúvatar.

No sea que estos siembren tu destrucción -dijo ya más segura de sí misma al ver que podía controlar la joya-

¡Oh, lágrima de la luna, regalo de Feänor de los Noldor, tiempos antes de los Silmarils!

¡Oh, la gran perla del collar de Elbereth, dueña de las estrellas!

¡Enséñame el camino de la luz!

La araña parecía asustada y esos nombres benditos le provocaban horror y respeto.

Lentamente fue retrocediendo para atrás.

Era la oportunidad de Mithiriël para escapar.

Mostrándole la joya fue lentamente alejándose del lugar.

Empezó a correr.

No importaba lo mucho que le dolieran los brazos y las piernas.

Algo, un sentimiento muy fuerte la empujaba hacia fuera.

Llegó donde habían encontrado a Boromir.

Pero ahí no había nadie.

Mithiriël pensó que la estarían esperando fuera.

En pocos minutos llegó al final de la grieta.

La oscuridad era tan profunda que sólo unos pocos rayos tenues provenientes de la luna llegaban a iluminar el camino.

La elfa volvió a sentir otra gran punzada. Esta era más profunda y duradera.

Sin duda algo terrible estaba ocurriendo allí fuera.

Podía escuchar gritos a lo lejos. Cómo si se estuviera produciendo una batalla.

Había orcos.

Miles de ellos, emitiendo horribles graznidos y aullidos parecían estar enfrentándose entre si.

No. Había alguien entre los orcos.

Un elfo.

¡Angrod!

Y Boromir también estaba allí.

La elfa se quedó un instante observando la encarnizada batalla.

Al parecer Angrod capitaneaba una hueste de orcos que arremetían con fiereza contra Boromir y Ramaviva.

Algo brillaba en la mano de Angrod. ¡Era un anillo de poder!

¿De dónde lo abría sacado?

Entre el chasquido de las armas destacaba un resplandor especial.

La espada de Ulmo, poderosa, se erguía entre los enemigos dispuesta a vencer.

Angrod se alejó de Boromir y atacó a otro elfo.

¡Ramaviva!

El anillo, que poseía enorme poder hirió como si de una daga profunda se tratase el cuerpo del ent.

Ramaviva desapareció entre los miles de orcos.

Boromir soltó un alarido de dolor y arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra Angrod.

Angrod atacó con fiereza a su oponente pero no pudo hacer nada contra la espada del señor de las aguas.

Angrod cayó al suelo.

Mithiriël exhausta empezó a buscar a Ramaviva con la mirada.

No podía verle. Siguió buscando entre la multitud mientras corría hacia ellos.

Un extraño sonido, que le resultaba familiar, le llegó desde su espalda.

Era un cisne, un hermoso ejemplar de blanco perla y de patas y pico plateados. Tenía un ala herida. Le sangraba mucho y parecía cansado.

-_¡Nillië!_ -exclamó al ver al cisne de la Dama blanca-

El animal se acercó lentamente a Mithiriël y la acarició con el pico.

Traía una nota atada en la pata.

__

"Querida Mithiriël, 

¡Cuánto lamento que tuviera que ocurrir todo esto!

Si has recibido la nota de Nillië, es que sobrevivimos al ataque de los orcos en Lorién.

La mitad de nuestra gente ha caído.

Eran demasiados y no pudimos resistir al ataque.

Ahora los pocos que quedamos estamos huyendo a Rivendel en busca de refugio.

Te confío mi mayor tesoro. Ya no lo necesito. Espero que te sea útil.

Suerte.

Namárië:

Galadriel y Celeborn."

Una fría lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Mithiriël mientras recogía un hermoso anillo. Se trataba de Nenya, el anillo de diamantes. 

Todo hecho de Mithril tenía una piedra blanca engarzada que emitía una suave y titilante luz. 

Mithiriël recogió con cuidado el anillo del agua.

Mithiriël se quedó inmóvil unos instantes pues eran demasiadas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo. 

Rompió un trozo de su vestido y le protegió el ala herida. 

-Gracias Nillië…-dijo la elfa que volvió a la situación real-

Boromir y Ramaviva tenían problemas.

El antiguo cisne estiró sus alas, alzó el vuelo y desapareció entre las sombras.

Se puso el anillo y bajó la colina lo más rápido que pudo deslizándose en la oscuridad.

Cuando llegó allí la batalla había terminado.

La mayoría de los orcos habían caído. El resto escapó como pudo.

Boromir parecía agotado. La herida que tenía en un costado era más profunda que antes.

Alguien yacía inerte a su lado.

Era Angrod.

Mithiriël se acercó a Boromir.

-¡Por los Valar! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí -dijo Boromir que tenía dificultades para respirar-

Boromir con una mirada triste señaló algo a Mithiriël.

Era Ramaviva.

Mithiriël corría saltando a través de los cadáveres de los orcos hasta llegar donde estaba su amigo.

Estaba tumbado en el suelo. Había recuperado su forma de ent.

-¡¡¡¡Noooo!!!! -gritó Mithiriël sentándose a su lado. Acariciándole la frente. No podía contener las lágrimas.-

Ramaviva estaba terriblemente herido. Un gran orco le atacó con un hacha.

Ramaviva abrió lentamente los ojos. Su respiración era entrecortada y tenía la mirada perdida.

-Ithilwen… -dijo al reconocerla- estás bien… -el ent le hizo una gran sonrisa que se vio interrumpida por un profundo dolor- 

-Ramaviva… -Boromir se había sentado al lado de ellos-

Boromir se acercó más para intentar ayudar a Ramaviva a levantarse.

-No… -dijo el ent-

Boromir le entendió. No había nada que hacer.

Mithiriël empezó a llorar de nuevo.

¿Porqué a Ramaviva? 

-No es justo… -susurró Mithiriël- 

-Lo sé -dijo Boromir que la abrazó para consolarla-

-Muchos de los que mueren merecen vivir, y muchos de los que viven merecerían morir… ¿pero quién somos nosotros para juzgarlo? -dijo sabiamente Boromir recordando las palabras del viejo Gandalf-

-Ithilwen… -volvió a llamar el ent-

-Estoy aquí Ramaviva…

-No quiero verte llorar mi _vanya vendë_… no llores por mí… -dijo con esfuerzos el ent- En las estancias de Mandos te esperaré, cuando todo termine o el mundo cambie… -Ramaviva empezó a toser fuertemente- 

-¡¡¡¡Noooo!!!! -gritó Mithiriël-

Boromir la abrazó más fuerte esa vez.

-No llores tarinya… Allí te esperaré. Y nos volveremos a encontrar.

Al fin Mithiriël lo entendió.

-Hasta ese día no te olvidaré.

Ramaviva la miró por última vez. Y pereció con una gran sonrisa bajo la luna de Mordor rodeado de los muchos orcos que había batido.

-Tenn' encenië, mára meldo (Hasta la vista, querido amigo).

Mithiriël se acercó al cadáver de Angrod.

-Maldito seas Angaráto. -dijo la elfa conmovida por la rabia- No eres elfo… Orco eres y orco serás…

Un leve resplandor salió de la joya e iluminó el cuerpo de Angrod. 

El cuerpo de este empezó a cambiar y terminó pareciéndose al cadáver de un orco abatido.

Mithiriël y Boromir volvieron donde estaba Ramaviva.

Lo alejaron de los orcos y le enterraron en lo alto de una colina, limpia de la sangre de los guerreros de Morgoth.

Allí se despidieron de su viejo amigo, que les había acompañado en ese largo viaje.

Esa colina quedó siempre verde y unas pequeñas flores blancas crecieron allí y permaneció así, intacta, hasta que el mundo cambió. 

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenían que continuar con su misión o perecer en el intento.

Mithiriël y Boromir entraron en una grieta para descansar.

Era tarde, y el impacto provocado por la muerte de Ramaviva era demasiado reciente para que pudieran continuar. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Fin del capítulo!!!!! Si, lo sé este es muuuyyy largo!!!! Pero no podía partirlo en 2. T_T"

Ah! Para los que no leyeron el Silmarilion ahí van las descripciones de Christopher Tolkien(un poco resumida^^):

Iluvatar es "el padre de todos", Eru (como Dios) 

Los Noldor son los elfos profundos 2º grupo de los eldaren el viaje hacia el oeste desde Cuiviénen, conducido por Finwë.

Elbereth: Nombre inusual de Varda la vala, reina de las estrellas

Mandos es el nombre de la morada de Aman del Vala cuyo nombre era Námo el juez aunque éste rara vez lo usaba y se refería a si mismo como Mandos.

Y Morgoth es otro de los nombres que recibía Melkor el Vala rebelde(que estaba por encima de Sauron…^^)

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, era un poco triste ;_; pero las cosas no tardarán en arreglarse…^^

¡¡¡Dejen Reviews!!!!


End file.
